Sugar is the new heroin
by breakable bird
Summary: ¿Te importa si te quiero como un demente? — Suigetsu/Hinata.


**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>.&amp;<strong> para lenna. psh.

* * *

><p><strong>— sugar is the new heroin<strong>  
>by breakable bird<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu se acordaba de ella como «la chica con las mejores tetas en la clase de Química». Se sentaba junto a él, pero no decía mucho y sus hombros eran tan pequeños que parecía que iban a romperse en cualquier momento, así que (realmente no le interesaba analizar por qué... todos saben que el autoanálisis es para perdedores) no le preguntó si quería ir a fumar algo de maría después de clases.

(¿Qué?

Tío, _tenías _que ver esos pechos para entender, en serio.)

Cuando se lo comentó a Juugo (a quien por cierto envidiaba porque tenía aspecto de estar constantemente _alto_... y hey, eso era gracioso), éste suspiró con algo parecido a cansancio. Juugo era como Suigetsu imaginaba que debían ser los abuelos: fuertes, tranquilos, y siempre con una palabra sabia en la punta de la lengua que de todos modos no ibas a escuchar.

Excepto por el pelo de punk. Parecía como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe.

—Su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata —le dijo—. Me siento con ella en Literatura. Es muy simpática. ¿Por qué no intentas hablarle?

—¿Para qué? —replicó Suigetsu, metiéndose un chocolate a la boca. Allí estaban las cosas buenas del mundo: chicas, vodka y chocolate. (Vale, no tenía vodka. Pero siempre hay vida en casa.)

Nunca fallaban. Bueno, las chicas sí, pero había más. Algo bueno de la maldita sobrepoblación en este mundo.

—Dudo mucho que vaya a decir que sí si le pido una cita —añadió, girándose descaradamente para ver como Haruno Sakura se daba el lote con Uzumaki Naruto. Apoyado a su lado, mirándolos de reojo, Uchiha Sasuke esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía la boca marcada con el lápiz labial de color cereza (que curiosamente era el que usaba Sakura, ¡vaya cosas!)—. Y ni siquiera sería una cita... _cita_.

—Sólo porque tú no quieres —apuntó plácidamente.

—Ya, pero para qué —insistió Suigetsu. Deseó algo de palomitas de maíz. Nadie había dicho jamás que Sakura-chan no supiera usar su lengua—. No es como si fuéramos a enamorarnos locamente ni nada, y ella no parece del tipo que quiere diversión gratuita.

—Mucho mejor que Karin —murmuró Juugo.

La cabeza de Suigetsu se dobló tan rápido que su cuello crujió. Juugo era unos veinte centímetros más alto, pero lo pinchó dramáticamente en el pecho de todos modos.

—_Juraste_ que nunca ibas a hablar de eso, Juugo. ¡Lo prometiste! Si los hombres ya no cumplen sus promesas, ¿en qué se puede confiar? Y además —prosiguió, ignorando como Juugo abría la boca para responder—, estaba _borracho_. Había más alcohol que sangre en mí aquella vez... y ni siquiera creo estar bromeando. Así que, no. No cuenta. ¿Karin? ¿Qué Karin? No conozco ninguna Karin, pero oye, suena como una verdadera zorra.

—Nunca prometí nada —discutió—. No sé de qué hablas.

—Esa es una réplica pésima.

—¿Usando grandes palabras otra vez? —dijo Juugo lacónicamente, echando a andar. Sakura se rió ruidosamente por algo que había dicho Naruto y Sasuke le tomó la mano.

—Hm —masculló sin prestar mucha atención. Caminaba de espaldas, como los verdaderos genios—. Joder, amo esta escuela. Tríos en vivo y en directo.

—Eres un voyeur —opinó Juugo.

—¡El pasillo es un lugar libre! Y oye, es porno gratis. Las cosas gratis no se desperdician.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Qué se yo! Una de esas leyes de Dios.

(Lo escuchó suspirar algo de «la única persona que podría mezclar porno y a Dios en una conversación».)

* * *

><p>—Nombre de mariquita. Debí haberlo sabido.<p>

Zabuza. _Suena como un pez. Imbécil._ Se sentó torpemente bajo el árbol, notando el dolor agudo que sentía cada vez que respiraba. Se palpó con una mano temblorosa. Tenía sangre bajo las uñas, pero no importó porque _(mierdajoderhijodeputaow)_ dolió como si le sacaran los intestinos por la boca.

—Tío —le advirtió a la nada, jadeando de una manera rara (intentando conseguir aire pero demasiado asustado como para respirar profundamente)—, estás en mi lista negra.

—Ah... Um, ¿Hōzuki-kun?

Las hojas viejas crujieron bajo los pasos pequeños de Hinata, que avanzaba con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho (los ojos de Suigetsu viajaron hacia allí de manera automática, de verdad, no pudo evitarlo). Hubiera maldecido de no haber requerido tanta energía.

_Vivir duele un montón._

—Hinata, ¿no? —dijo, como sino lo supiera. Se dejó caer contra el tronco del árbol y parpadeó—. Escucha, te ves guapísima y todo, pero no estoy de ánimo para un rapidito. Disculpa, ¿vale?

Y eso que era su modo sutil de pedirle que se largara.

Y sexual. Modo sutil y sexual.

Pareció acrecentarse. Un segundo fue suficiente; hombros derechos, barbilla alzada, ojos serenos y el mundo entero conteniendo el aliento mientras la sombra que provocaba un sol invisible hacía ver a Hyuuga Hinata como lo que estaba destinada a ser. Allí está, el tipo de niñachicamujer que podría dar a luz a una vida y comerse el corazón de un tipo descuidado sin titubear.

(Suigetsu es realmente descuidado, pero está adolorido, también, y no sabe que tiene un corazón, así que le toma un tiempo.)

—Soy Hyuuga Hinata —murmuró ella. La recordó parada frente a toda la clase, con la cara ardiendo como si tuviera el sol debajo de la piel y tartamudeando tanto que acabó por morderse la lengua y tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería porque había salido demasiada sangre.

Dientes afilados. Suigetsu se recordó a sí mismo que no era el momento. (Increíble pero cierto.)

—Y, um... te vi desde la ventana, Hōzuki-kun. Yo, er, quería... bueno... ¿Te sucedió algo, verdad? Y pensé que...

Cansada de balbucear y sonrojándose, avanzó. Se mordió el labio y Suigetsu observó el vaivén secreto de sus caderas, apenas marcándose contra los holgados pantalones que llevaba, escuchó el sonido de sus pasos, vio su lengua brillar roja entre sus labios pálidos y _no es el momento no es el momento no es el maldito momento_. Dolía vivir, se dijo. Caminar dolía. Respirar dolía.

—Deja de llamarme así —dijo Suigetsu. El calor en la cara de Hinata aumentó.

—Um, yo— ah, lo siento, Su... Suigetsu-kun.

Ignorando sus protestas, murmurando disculpas tartamudeadas por lo bajo, se sentó con un perdedor durante cuarenta y cinco minutos y lo reparó lo mejor que pudo.

(Buena definición, aquella.

«Lo reparó lo mejor que pudo».)

* * *

><p>Juugo se burló de él, pero valió la pena.<p>

(—Uh... Hey, ¿Hinata?

Estaba en la biblioteca, el último lugar en que se la habría ocurrido. No, literalmente. Olía a polvo y conocimiento olvidado y Suigetsu lo catalogó como «patético», y «nunca volver aquí otra vez». Intentó que su nerviosismo no fuera muy obvio. _Me estoy volviendo un maricón de corazón sangrante_. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Leer poesía y ayudar a los pobres?

Por favor.

Ella levantó la mirada de un grueso libro. Tenía la espalda encorvada y su cabello negro y largo caía como una cortina alrededor de ella, apartándola del resto del mundo. Parecía confusa, pero cuando lo vio se sonrojó violentamente y se puso derecha, escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa. _Qué guapa_—_espera. Concéntrate. Eres un _hombre.

—Su-Suigetsu-kun —balbuceó Hinata. Se tocó una mejilla—. Ah... Um, hola... ¿P-Por qué no te sientas?

Movió torpemente la silla, pero Suigestu la empujó con una mano y se sentó más cerca de ella, sonriéndole ampliamente, una mueca llena de dientes afilados y ojos maliciosos. Hinata se encogió, y Suigetsu _no pudo_ evitar reconocer las curvas suaves y evidentes de su cuerpo joven. _Jesús_. Se inclinó un poco, sólo para disimular.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste el otro día —le dijo—. Fue muy amable de tu parte y, eh... esas... cosas... —puso los ojos en blanco. Juugo le había dado un discurso completo sobre «cómo agradecer a una chica y encantarla al mismo tiempo», pero lo había olvidado por completo.

_No debería pensar en películas porno mientras la gente me habla_. Sobre todo Juugo, decidió. Sí, empezaría a hacer una excepción por él... desde... el lunes de la próxima semana.

—Bueno, ya sabes —buscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros demasiado apretados y sacó dos bombones de chocolate que dejó sobre su insanamente largo libro—. Gracias, Hinata.

Se inclinó algo más, sólo para sentir bien ese simpático aroma de chica, y perfume y sudor y qué no daría por manosearla un rato, en serio. _Qué no daría yo_. La besó en estado automático, un breve, travieso toque de su boca húmeda contra la parte baja de la mandíbula de Hinata. Era realmente pequeña, y vio sus manos volverse puños, agarrando nerviosamente su falda. Se deleitó con la vista de muslos blancos un par de segundos.

Suigetsu, pensó, eres un pervertido.

—D-D-De... De nada, Suigetsu-kun. Um, yo... ah... —se abanicó un poquito, discretamente, comprobando que él la estuviera mirando entre los mechones de su cabello. Parecía haber sufrido algún tipo de ataque por cómo lucía, sonrojada por todas partes y respirando agitadamente—. Quiero decir, c-claro que te ayudaría... Eh... Estoy segura de que tú eres, um, una buena persona. Sí —asintió bruscamente—. Sí, eso. Y, um, gracias por, ah... lo-los chocolates, Suigetsu-kun. No tenías que molestarte...

—Si no los quieres tienes que decirlo y ya —espetó, vagamente avergonzado. _Juugo, voy a patearte el culo_. Intentó tomarlos otra vez, pero Hinata, con una velocidad ciertamente impresionante, paró su muñeca con ambas manos. Eran diminutas junto a las suyas.

—Me gustan, Suigetsu-kun. ¡Me gustan! —aseguró acaloradamente—. No hace falta que te los lleves... ¡Me gusta el chocolate!

Perplejo, Suigetsu se apartó y la miró fijamente, intentando rechazar el sentimiento sobrecogido que se acomodaba en su pecho. _Guapa y amable. ¿Qué más hace, descubre oro mientras duerme? ¿Canta ópera? Odio la ópera, es para imbéciles... Uh, me está mirando, qué le digo ahora_—

¿Qué había dicho Juugo?

—Aún así, fuiste muy, uh... —ni en broma iba a decir «gentil». De ninguna puta manera. Eso era para maricones y, disculpa, Suigetsu no era ningún maricón—. Simpática —decidió. Lo suficientemente femenino para calmar las preguntas entrometidas de Juugo y lo suficientemente neutrales como para dejarlo dormir en paz por las noches. Mañanas. Como fuera—. Ya. Simpática. Gracias por molestarte.

Si decía «gracias» una vez más, iba a ir y apuñalarse con un lápiz. Tal vez cortarse las venas con una galleta. De chocolate. Dios, amaba las galletas de chocolate, quería comer chocolate, ¿le importaría a Hinata que le, uh, pidiera prestado sin fecha de devolución uno de sus bombones...?

Se suponía que iba a regalarle una caja entera, pero bueno... la tentación es humana. Y además, no iba a ir por ahí con una caja de bombones. _No en esta vida_.

Hinata le sonrió. En su cabeza empezaron a aparecer pensamientos de _qué no daría yo por unas cuantas horas a solas contigo, guapa_, así que Suigetsu se puso de pie y le revolvió el cabello.

—Te veo luego —se despidió.

_Sí, verte estaría bien..._)

—Estás tan enamorado que resulta repugnante —le dijo Juugo en el almuerzo. Karin estaba delante de ellos y se giró tan rápido que Suigetsu no pudo contener su expresión de impaciencia, arqueando una ceja, interrumpiendo su ingeniosa respuesta de «no estoy enamorado, ¿y te digo algo sobre repugnancia yo cuando te pillo viendo esas películas para viejas viudas? ¿Es así como va a ser nuestra relación, Juugo?»

—Disculpa, esto es entre mi colega y yo, sino te importa, ¿eh, zanahoria? ¿No tienes vidas que arruinar en alguna otra parte?

—Oh, cállate —replicó Karin—. Como si me importara lo que tienes que hablar con Juugo. Apuesto a que cogiste sífilis a estas alturas. Qué vergüenza, Suigetsu.

—Ojalá fueras rubia —se lamentó Suigetsu en voz más alta de lo necesario—. Así podría burlarme de ti de tantas maneras...

—Date prisa —murmuró Juugo—. Yamanaka-san está dos personas atrás en la fila y te está mirando como si quisiera comerse tus ojos.

—¡Todas las mujeres son unas arpías! —maldijo Suigetsu.

Se aseguró de usar un volumen razonable en esa ocasión.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, en el receso del almuerzo (en el que no se molestó en aparecer en el comedor), Suigetsu le pidió amablemente a Hinata que lo acompañara y la arrastró a un aula vacía de arte. Las pinturas recién hechas descansaban en los lienzos como ángeles sobre nubes, pero él apenas les prestó atención. <em>¿Cómo se lo digo? Hinata es guapa. Si me rechaza, ¿qué diablos se supone que hago?<em> Intentó recordar alguna experiencia pasada, pero no pudo. Irritado, chasqueó la lengua y se giró a mirarla fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. _No puedo creer que Juugo me convenció de esto. No estoy enamorado, quiero tirármela. ¿Es eso lo que llamas amor ahora? Quiero tirarme a Yamanaka y no por eso voy por ahí diciéndole que estoy enamorado de ella__. Joder. _

Y además, Juugo estaba totalmente de cabeza por Anko. _Anko-sensei_. No tenía ni siquiera una oportunidad, porque a) todos sabían de su asunto un poco sospechoso con Kakashi, b) le gustaba el juego duro y Juugo era un nenazas, y c) Suigetsu estaba, uh... ¡no asustado de ella! Pero la vigilaba de cerca. Así que Juugo tenía prohibido acecarse a Anko.

La perra loca esa...

—Mira, lo voy a hacer simple, ¿vale? —empezó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Ella le sonrió suavemente, toda mona y simpática y curvilínea y _dios mío ¿estoy limpiando mi karma?_—. Eh, Hinata, uh...

—¿Qué sucede, Suigetsu-kun? —la familiaridad le daba confianza. Atravesó la distancia que los separaba en unos cuantos pasos. Sus sandalias cliquearon contra el suelo de linóleo, barato y _hey, puedo ver su escote._

Suigetsu decidió que tenía problemas de concentración.

—Simple —murmuró—. Correcto. Así que, um. Como que estoy caliente por ti. Quiero decir, no. Quiero decir, ¿qué?

—¿Qué? —repitió Hinata, sonrojándose rápidamente.

—Quiero decir, uh. Oh, qué demonios. Hinata, me gustas. Un montón. De hecho, soñé contigo el otro día. Y no estábamos en el parque tomándonos de las manos. Y la verdad es que sí, te miro en todas las clases que tenemos juntos y sí, me metí a ese estúpido taller de arte para verte y antes de ese día en la biblioteca, ni siquiera sabía que había una biblioteca. Así que, eh... eso... era...

Hubo un tenso, espeso y pegajoso silencio. Hinata parpadeó, jugueteando con sus manos como una maniática. Parecía haber entrado en algún tipo de shock extrasensorial. Suigetsu estaba teniendo un infarto.

—Uh. Lo dije. Me... voy a esconder ahora, ¿vale?

Se largó corriendo lento/caminando rápido.

_Le voy a contar a Anko que Juugo está loco por ella. Al diablo con el karma._

* * *

><p>Tres días más tarde, ella lo encontró a solas en un pasillo y se le abalanzó encima. Sin un segundo pensamiento, Hinata lo empujó contra una pared, le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó torpemente. Sus labios chocaron y Suigetsu saboreó la sangre.<p>

—Ow —murmuró. Su corazón estaba latiendo como un lunático.

—Ahora voy a darte mi primer beso, Suigetsu-kun. El de verdad —replicó ella. Su piel de porcelana era incluso más bonita de cerca. Él era el que había hecho más que dar besos infantiles y tomarse de la mano, pero fue Hinata la que se puso de puntillas y sacó la lengua tímidamente para lamerle una línea húmeda y escurridiza por el cuello.

Suigetsu hizo un sonido extraño, como si se estuviera ahogando. Se le movieron las manos a solas: deslizándose por su espalda, apenas rozando-sin querer la curva de sus pechos y cayendo por su cintura hasta asentarse en su trasero. La empujó hacia arriba. Obediente e ingeniosa, Hinata le enredó las piernas alrededor de las caderas y Suigetsu giró para apoyarla contra la pared. Se frotaron como dos animales, y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, besándola como había querido desde que había notado lo bonita que era.

—Suigetsu-kun... m-me gustas... —estaba temblando como una condenada, pero parecía mucho más contenta que una. Frotó sus mejillas juntas, deleitándose con la piel caliente de Hinata y besando su oído, su mandíbula, su cuello, respirando hondo justo sobre sus clavículas.

(Sí, _definitivamente_ sí, los mejores pechos que había visto.)

—Lo adiviné —repuso—. Gracias por ser tan rápida para responderme, yo—uh.

Hinata apretó su agarre con las piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. _Qué diablos_. Le abrió un poco la blusa y tuvo que pararse y tomar un segundo porque ella llevaba uno de esos sujetadores de encaje blanco y _por supuesto, por supuesto que Hinata_— Jadeó.

—Pienso que deberías saber que estoy tan caliente por ti ahora mismo que creo que voy a morirme.

Pero ella le sonrió y lo arrastró hasta el armario de limpieza.

* * *

><p>—Si dices algo, te golpearé con una silla. No, lo juro por Dios, Juugo —agitó un puño—. Y nadie jura por Dios en vano... o algo por el estilo.<p>

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara (oh, la alegría de tener razón), pero Suigetsu frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado de todos modos.

—Los vi hoy en la mañana —empezó Juugo. Sutil, Juugo, pensó Suigetsu, muy sutil—. Así que... tú y Hinata, ¿eh?

—No, Hinata y yo. ¿Podemos dejar esto por favor? Todavía estoy asustado.

Juugo se enderezó y su sonrisa cayó un poco.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Hinata y yo casi nos acostamos en un armario ayer, así que se sentía culpable —lanzó un lápiz al aire, giró varias veces y cayó en su mano espectante—. Y me llevó a ver a su padre. Dios, el hombre me odia. Aparentemente, el primo de Hinata —le dirigió una mirada obvia y condescendiente a la nada mientras decía el aristocrático nombre—, _Neji_, es policía y... ya sabes. Estaba enterado del incidente con el microondas.

—¿Te refieres a cuando hiciste estallar—

—Sí, me refiero a eso —le dio un codazo—. Por otra parte, la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hanabi, cree que soy un encanto. Porque lo soy. Es una niña muy lista —añadió plácidamente.

Miró fijamente el cielo mientras Juugo intentaba morderse la lengua para no decirle que acabaría casado con Hinata algún día. _O_ escapándose con ella para vivir en el pecado y follando como conejos.

Hinata era demasiado responsable, de todos modos, decidió. Nunca haría algo tan estúpido como marcharse con Suigetsu y...

Aunque sí, vale, Suigetsu tenía cierto talento para la manipulación, pero también era un chico violento e impulsivo, indiferente, y— ¿Y por qué rayos había alentado a Suigetsu a que fuera por ella? Pobre chica, no se lo merecía...

—Joder —exclamó Suigetsu repentinamente. El corazón de Juugo saltó en su pecho—. Hinata me pone a cien, y hace esta cosa con la lengua que...

Desde el otro lado del salón, Hinata lo espió tímidamente entre su cabello, y Suigetsu le dedicó una media-sonrisa, deleitándose con el suave rubor que coloreó sus mejillas de porcelana.

(Era la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida.)

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
